One Piece of Life
by ChaosNedas
Summary: Nedas wouldn't ever really complain about his normal life, it's rather good compaired to most, but when he falls into an adventure, meets new people, and discovers what life could be, will he ever want to go back?
1. Chapter 1

"Nedas! I'm going out for a while you better have your room cleaned." My replying groan to my mother as she said this was for two reasons. One was my room. It had been an complete mess for as long as I could remember and every time I made a move to fix it the mess _grew_ back. The second was my mother's use of my first name. In my opinion my name was a horrible joke, my mom's sad attempt at turning my great aunt's name, Aneda, into a boy's name.

Sighing and shaking my head, I listen for the front door to slam shut. I'll throw the stuff in my room around, this way it looked different and I can say I worked on it. She wouldn't be happy, but it'll do for now.

My black eyes wonder around my room without direction. I spot my katanas, if I knew how to use them I'd go practice, but I don't and only one of them are real anyway. Continuing my visual trek I give the wall beside me a short glare, if I could manage to clean my room it would've been painted any color but the eggshell color it was. Please note: I don't get the difference between white and eggshell, but mom insists it's eggshell, NOT white. Dad tells me not to argue over a color. Anyway, the rest of my room was a cluttered mess of random objects. Some I've had since before I was born like my oak wood dresser, that rests on the wall opposite of my unmade bed. I can't open the bottom of due to the aforementioned clutter. Then there's a closet that hadn't been opened since long before the room was mine.

I slumped off my bed with a sigh. Time to explore. I didn't bother being careful, half these things had been stepped on many times already, one more time wouldn't make a difference.

Sock, boxers, Christmas card, hey money! I pocket it and move on, tossing things aside as I went. A shoe, notebook, CD player, a box? Opening the box curiously. I grin when I see what's within. Manga. Not all of my collection since some have been permanently 'borrowed' by friends but chances were I'd remember most of the stories. I grab two out at random, one is the fifth Yu Yu Hakusho book, the other the first One Piece book. I plop down on a pile of things in front of my dresser and lean back to flip through the two books. I barely get anywhere though, as my old penny whistle rolls off the top of the dresser and bounces off my head. I pick it up, it's been forever since I last saw this little instrument. I put the books down a moment and blow a note into the whistle. It still works fine. As I go to see how well I remember the notes however I must have bumped the dresser too hard; an avalanche of objects sudenly piles up on me from the top of the dresser.

Blinking I shake my head out of the pile and go about removing myself from it. Maybe I should actually try to clean my room... later of course. I move to the closet and shove some things out of the way and sit down. I had only managed to rescue one book from the pile up, One Piece. I'd rescue the other one later.

I was about to go back to my whistle when my Dad's booming voice made me jump and hit my head on the door knob. "Chaos where's your Mom?" He poked his head in the door. I glanced over at him through my dark red colored bangs

My Dad has always preferred my middle name, he picked it after all. "She said she was going out for a while" He acknowledges the statement with a grunt and I hear him walk downstairs. He's not a talkative man.

I rub the back of my head, finding a lump that I expected after hitting the door knob. My fingers are also slightly wet and I pull my hand away to find that I'm bleeding. Glaring up at the offending object I see a bit of the blood on the edge of the diamond shaped handle. I give the thing a swift jerk and am surprised when it clicks open. I open it curiously and it gives no fight.

Since I had found out no one had been able to opened it, I always dreamed there was something interesting in here. A secret passage, tons of many, futuristic robot, or something. However, it was perfectly empty. I sigh almost depressed at this, It's a bit anti-climatic really. I mean, about 18 years, the door opens... then nothing? Come on, I'll take a horrifying beast, anything! I have a stare down with the interior of the closet then something occurs to me, as far as my parents knew this closet couldn't open.

Grinning evilly and running a hand through my mostly short hair I eye the junk in my room. The closet's large enough, I'm sure. I prop the door open since every time I let go it starts to swing shut and shoving my whistle in my pocket I get ready to work. Now where to start 'cleaning'? I shrug to myself, does it mater? I grab a bunch of things, it doesn't matter what it is, I hardly touch anything in the room anyway except to move it around. Half an hour passes quickly like this and my room at least looks nice. Just one more pile to go! I scoop it up easily and head to the closet for the last time. I pack these things in tight and pull out my make-shift doorstop my katana. I let the door swing shut as I struggle to make a nice place for the weapon to rest. Unfortunately it's dark now. The stupid door doesn't let in any light at all.

Grabbing the handle I twist it, but it doesn't budge. Oh crap. Perhaps I should have checked that before I put everything in here... or at least before I got stuck in here.

I do what I can in the little space between the door and my stuff to throw my weight on the door. It's as solid as the wall around it. "Dad!" pausing to listen for a sound I hear nothing "Oi! Dad! Can you hear me? I'm stuck in the closet." I bang on the door fruitlessly trying the knob again. If only the problem was that the door was locked, I used to be able to pick locks. At least I managed to pick the lock on this girl's diary. WHAT?! She asked me to! She had lost her key!

Now what to do? I hit my head on the door irritated both at myself and the stupid wooden plank that separated me from the rest of the world. Flopping backward I almost get myself speared through the head by a sheath as my katana falls beside me. "Perfect!" I grab the weapon happily removing it from it's holder. Sure this isn't proper use for the weapon, but I want out!

Intending to use it like a leaver I wedge it between the door and frame as best I can...and regret it instantly as the sound of metal on metal erupts loudly and the weapon is wrenched up and out of my hands. I fall back into the pile of junk only to slam hard against the door as the things fall on me. The door seems to groan under the force and then it opens.

Now, I've never really had a fear of heights, but the feeling of falling isn't a pleasant one. I was overcome by that feeling you get when you miss a step and start to fall, only this was worse. Under me was not my room, but a good volume of air followed by a huge mass of water.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: Longer than the first run through, and with any luck it's a bit better. Spelling is checked and I've re-read it so much I probably could give a speech. Tell me if it's better!

Disclaimer: I own Nedas and a messy room. I don't own one piece, the treasure or the story.


	2. a note

Shhhhh... I'm not here. DarklightZERO, I'd like to quickly thank you for the critique. Part of the problem is life at the moment, but I should have worked harder on these despite that. Actually that's what I'm doing now. Re-editing, though this time properly. As mentioned I now have a spell check and I'm going to iron it out and add more, then I'll update the previous chapters and replace this with an actual chapter. Hopefully this time it'll be up in standard.


End file.
